vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Evankhell
Summary Evankhell (에반켈, Ebankel) is a High-Ranker and the former Ruler of the Second Floor. As an ancient who uses the fire element, she is referred to as 'The Infernal Evankhell'. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B Name: Evankhell Origin: Tower of God Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human (?), High Ranker, Rulers (formerly) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Large Size (Type 0), Shinsoo Manipulation, Master Martial Artist, Expert Sword User, True Flight, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings a Kilometers away), Enhanced Senses (Can see small things several kilometers away as Kallavan wound), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance her physical characteristics and speed through Shinsoo), Size Manipulation (Can manipule her own size), Explosion Manipulation (Can create explosions with shinsoo bombs), Telekinesis (Can levitate beings or objects), Pseudo-teleportation, Fire Manipulation (Can create, generate and manipulate fire and can even create fire cyclones. Her flames are much hotter than normal flames), Heat Manipulation (Can generate such intense heat that it is capable of melting metal, steel and living beings), Fire Aura (With her ancient powers can manifest her aura as a fiery Ganesha), Likely Molecular Immobilization via Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower and Evankhell can reverse it's flow to stop movement), Forcefield Creation (Can use shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Danmaku (Can attack using multiple white baangs with a large AoE), Homing Attack (She can control her shinsoo to have it attack where she desires), Resistance to the following: Molecular Immobilization (Can withstand the effects of Reverse-Flow Control, which is able to immobilize targets), Fire Manipulation and Heat Manipulation (Is able to withstand the heat and fire of her own power without any problem) Attack Potency: At least Country level+ (She was confident to confront and defeat Kallavan with Essence of Bravery. Faced Koon Royale Elliot in off-screens) Speed: At least Relativistic (Easily blitzed Rankers and must be comparable to Ha Jinsung) Lifting Strength: Class G (Far superior to Baam) Striking Strength: At least Country level+ Durability: At least Country level+ (Was not worried about Kallavan's strength) Stamina: High (Weaker or comparable characters are able to continue fighting with lost body parts and a hole in chest) Range: Extended melee range. At least Hundreds of Kilometers with Shinsoo and Shockwaves Standard Equipment: An automatic sword Intelligence: High (Expert in fights and has thousands years of experience) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ancient Power: Evankhell has ancient power in form of flames. It manifests as fiery Ganesha. She may be a descendant of Native One. Shinsoo Orb: Evankhell can use an Orb, which is a rare skill. Apparently she is the only High Ranker, who can use blazing orb. *'Evankhell's Rare Orb: Inferno:' Evankhell's shinsoo manipulation creates a massive Orb of fire. The heat that radiates from it can melt nearly anything within a large radius, including low level Rankers and even large warships **'Inferno - Flaming Ecstasy:' The Orb shoots flame in many directions, creating a force strong enough to easily break through Rankers attacks and fill nearby area with flames. **'Inferno - Festival of Flames:' This technique makes the Orb bigger. Dark red flames circulate around the Orb and fill nearby area, creating fiery cyclone beneath. **'Inferno Splash Damage Skill - Wailing Flames:' This is powerful Orb technique. Evankhell used it after partial release of her ancient power. The Orb glows more white from heat and blazes several huge streams of fire. These flames can burn Rankers and even High Ranker's Lighthouses can't contain them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tower of God Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Rulers Category:Immortals Category:High Rankers Category:Size-Shifters Category:Shinsoo Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Matter Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 6